Skodwarde - The Movie: Grey Dagger and Sky
'''Skodwarde:The Movie '''is an upcoming horror movie. Plot When Squidward starts to go to a place in Bikini Bottom where they worship satan (there satan) Squidward becomes possed and he so turns in to a murderer and he starts to get an evil look in his eye. Squidward walks to work and small children hit him with a rock in the head.He starts to try and murderer them by strangling them but he hears someone coming and he runs as fast as he can.Soon while walking home from work a man walks into him and he is very rude and Squidward punches him in the face and blood splatters everywhere ad he gets knocked out.Squidward runs away and some people find the body.The person does not it was Squidward so nothing happens to Squidward.SpongeBob soon thinks Squidward is acting weird so he starts to spy on him.When Squidward is walking home from the Krusty Krab, The rude man from before walks into him and he starts to complain about what happend before. Squidward Punches him in the mouth and in his face and SpongeBob see's.SpongeBob soon starts to become very suspicious.The next day Squidward's eyes start to look very disturbing and horrifying.SpongeBob tells Patrick to see what he is doing so Patrick takes his clarinet and breaks it.Squidward wants to kill him and whispers "Your gonna be dead in 5 minutes".Squidward runs into to another room to get his knife.Patrick jumps out the window landing on a rock causing on of his eyes to bleed.SpongeBob shouts "Run Patrick Run".Squidward comes out his house and he aks where did Patrick go, He won't tell so Squidward slits his arm causing him to bleed.Squidward runs to find Patrick.Patrick while leaving Bikini Bottom falls on a very sharp rock causing is leg to bleed.Squidward see's a man complaining he has a knife, Squidward stabs him in his head and kills him.When Patrick runs out of energy he realises he's not going to get away.Squidward's body is now controled by evil spirits and is possed by demons so he see's a man walking home from work and slaughters him and cuts his arm of, he meets the man he bumped into the other day and he gets very mad at him and starts shouting, Squidward stabs him in the heart and in his stomach. Patrick soon walks up a cliff and he doesn't care what happens to him so he won't care i he gets killed. Squidward soon reaches him and stabs him in his head and back causing blood to splatter on his shirt and stands still for a brief time (image can be seen up above).Squidward falls of the cliff and blood goes everywhere but he still isn't dead.His whole body becomes possed so when he is walking to Bikini Bottom police see him see they try to arrest him.He stabs one in the back and the other one calls for backup.Squidward manages to escape.Somone see's Patricks dead body and they call the police.The police think Squidward done it cause he had a knife so they start looking for Squidward.SpongeBob see's Squidward and angrily shouts at him for killing Patrick, Squidward cuts his arm so SpongeBob gets a knife to. They start to cut each other and Squidward stabs him in his stomach and SponegeBob weakly says "Your a murderer" before he dies.Skodwarde runs in to his house and gets a hand gun. The police start see SpongeBob's dead body so they chase after Squidward.Skodwarde shoots the car window 2 times but he misses the cops and the cops call for back up.Skodwarde jumps on one of the cars and shoots into it and tries to carve to roof open so he can get into it.The police shoot at him and he falls onto the one behind it and jumps and runs back, but the police soon cacth up with him.He throws a rock at one and goes in to it's engine causing it to stop .TBA (To Be Anounced). Credits © 2012-2013 Viacom.Produced in assocation Nickelodeon Movies.All rights reserved. News *Writing will be finished on December 2, 2012. *On November 10 , 2012 a sequel was announced. Trivia *Production begun on March 5, 2012, but the article wasn't created until a few month's later. *The Movie is CGI/Stop Motion animated. DVD release The DVD will be released on November 18, 2013. Sequel A sequel was announced on November 10, 2012 and writing will start on November 2, 2013 and will be released in 2015 or 2016. Delete scenes Squidward running to get a gun Squidward runs into his house and gets a gun in his bedroom.This was deleted cause it was not needed SpongeBob asking Patrick to see what Squidward was doing SpongeBob asks Patrick to see what Squidward was doing.This was deleted cause it wasn't very exicting. Squidward joining the club Squidward asks to become a member of the club and he gets in.This was deleted cause it wasted to much time. Category:Movies Category:Films